


A Queen and Her Hero

by MayorHaggar



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Amnesia, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Mind Control, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Misaki decides to finally become one with her hero, even if she has to take over a cafe to do it.
Relationships: Kamijou Touma/Shokuhou Misaki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	A Queen and Her Hero

Misaki smiled as she looked through the window of the cafe and watched three of her girls take up position just outside the door. Everything was already taken care of on the inside, but now her girls would make sure no one could come in and interrupt her fun.

Kamijou's head was still bent over in his booth as he attacked his food intently. He had no clue what was happening around him or what was _about_ to happen. It was all going as planned. Misaki knew her hero so well. She knew that he didn't have much money and always hunted down sales and deals, especially when it came to food. That was why she'd taken control of the mind of the owner of this particular cafe and had her offer a wonderful one day only price of 75% off on all you can eat beef bowls.

The cafe wasn't any busier than it would normally be despite the sale, outside of the space Misaki and her clique were occupying. This too was her doing. The deal hadn't been announced publicly or advertised in any way, save for one flyer put up directly outside of his apartment where he was sure to see it when he stepped outside. He'd come in to take advantage of the limited sale price, as she'd known he would. Now, as he hunched over his beef bowl, Misaki's plot fell into place all around Touma with him none the wiser.

There was just one thing left now; just one piece of the puzzle that needed to fall into place. She wasn't concerned about anyone in the cafe. The only diner who might have been a complication was the nun in the white habit who had come in with Touma and seemed to be glued to his side any time food was involved, but several members of her clique had invited the nun to come and join them at their table out back to share their food. The nun had taken the bait of free food, which fit in perfectly with everything Misaki had learned about her. She was out of the way, and no one else in the cafe was going to be a problem.

That left only one potential hurdle, and Misaki _loathed_ hurdles or anything that required physical activity on her part. There was one person in all of Academy City who was both unaffected by Misaki's Mental Out and would be _very_ interested in stopping what was about to happen. Chances were slim that she would happen to show up in this particular cafe at this particular time, but Misaki wasn't going to leave anything to chance. She wanted to make absolutely certain that a certain fellow Level 5 girl wasn't going to show up and spoil her fun.

Her phone buzzed on the table in front of her, and Misaki picked it up to read the text message. She smiled at the message sent from a member of her clique that she'd dispatched to do surveillance at a certain location on the other side of Academy City.

 _Misaka-san spotted_ , the message read. _She's gone into the shop._

Misaki tapped out a reply on her phone.

_Well done. Remain in place, and inform me immediately if she leaves._

That was just an extra layer of precaution, but Misaki was confident it wouldn't be necessary. Mikoto's love of gekota was well known, at least to Shokuhou, and she'd exploited that to her advantage much like she'd exploited Touma's thriftiness and deal hunting. She'd had her clique track down a collectible shop on the other side of Academy City that carried several rare and expensive pieces of gekota merchandise. She'd _enticed_ the owner of the shop to offer a nice discount on said items today only, and once that was done she'd arranged for Misaka to hear certain others around school who had no connection to Misaki or her clique chatting about said discount.

This text confirmed that the unsuspecting Misaka had walked right into her trap. There was no danger awaiting her in that shop; she was going to get the items at the discount she'd heard about and then head home happy, though knowing her this would probably only be after spending far too much time browsing the shop's collection.

The cafe was locked down, the nun was out back gorging herself on free food and Misaka was happily indulging in her gekota obsession on the other side of Academy City. All was in place. It was time for Misaki to do something she'd wanted to do for years.

"It's time, girls," she said, sitting up from her table and marching towards Touma's booth confidently.

He looked up when he heard her footsteps, and she smirked at the way his eyes immediately went to her breasts. He quickly forced himself to look up and make eye contact, but that first look had been telling. Misaki's body had matured since the first time she'd met him, and even though he had no memory of those days she was still happy every time he noticed the woman she'd become. Now he was going to get an even better look at Shokuhou's mature body.

"Uhh, can I help you?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows when she slipped her shoes off of her feet. He was trying to be polite, but was obviously nervous. She could understand why. Though she did not know everything about his adventures, she knew that he frequently found himself dragged into dangerous situations when he was simply trying to live his life. But he had nothing to fear from her. She wasn't here to put him in danger; she was here to show him the time of his life.

"Yes, I think you can," she said. She began to nonchalantly unbutton her uniform top in front of him, and he nearly choked on his food.

"What are you doing?!" he asked. "You can't do that in here!" His eyes darted around the cafe nervously, as if expecting the owner to come and throw him out before he could finish his beef bowl. Or maybe he was afraid that the nun was going to bite his head, as Misaki had seen her do more than once. Neither of those things were going to happen though.

"Can't I?" she said sarcastically. She slid her uniform top off, and watched with great satisfaction as Touma's eyes were glued to her chest in the lacy white bra that was straining with the effort of containing her breasts. This time he couldn't overrule his lust and make eye contact, and the task was about to become even more difficult for him. She reached behind her body, unsnapped her bra and set her massive breasts free.

Plenty of people had gawked at her breasts; it was something that happened repeatedly every day, so common an occurrence that she rarely even noticed it. A few had even touched them, whether accidentally or presumptuously. Even Misaka had groped them through her clothes once, in what was supposed to have been an attempt to prove her chest was nothing special but instead turned into Misaka being awed. No one had ever been allowed to see them in all their glory though, at least not this deliberately. She was happy that he was the first, and even happier when she saw his chopsticks fall out of his hand. Not even Touma could focus on his inexpensive meal when her bare breasts were right in front of him like this.

She was pleased at his reaction, but she hadn't done all of this just to let him stare at her breasts. They were going to go much, _much_ further than this. She reached down, took Touma's wrists in her gloved hands and brought his hands up to rest on her breasts. He gasped, and whatever spell he'd been under since she got her breasts out seemed to be broken by the physical contact.

"I, I think you must have me mistaken for someone else," he said. "You should only do something like this with someone you really care about, right?" He tried to pull his hands back, but she kept him in place with a firm grip that she hadn't known she was capable of.

"I can do this with whoever I feel like," she answered. "And I choose you."

"But why?" he asked. "You don't know me. I've never even met you before today."

"No?" she said flippantly. "Are you sure? Maybe you have and you just don't remember." She took a chance and removed her hands from his so she could take off her skirt, and was relieved that he didn't pull his hands off of her breasts even though he was now free to do so. She was pretty sure it was just because he was distracted by their conversation, but she wasn't going to draw attention to it.

"I feel like I'd remember meeting someone like you," he said, but there was a flicker of doubt on his face.

"You might be surprised," she said, and then he was undoubtedly surprised as her skirt hit the floor. In preparation for what she'd planned today, she'd worn only a tiny thong underneath her skirt today. That was removed with ease, and now she was standing in front of Touma in the cafe while wearing only her white gloves and stockings.

"What are you doing?!" he said. Touma couldn't seem to decide whether to look at her nude body or around the cafe. "We're in public!" She could understand why he kept looking around. What she was doing should logically cause quite a commotion amongst the other people inhabiting this small cafe, and yet no one was really doing anything. There was a reason for that, of course.

"Does it look like anyone is going to stop us?" she asked as she slid into the booth next to him and started kissing his neck while unbuttoning his shirt. She left Kamijou to look around the cafe and draw his own conclusions. No, there would be no interruptions. She'd made sure of that.

The owner of the cafe and their small staff were under her control and would be until she left. The vast majority of the occupants of the cafe were members of her clique, and they were here to help her keep things under control. There were only three other diners here other than Kamijou. A little bit of subtle mental suggestion kept the men in their seats; she didn't need any of them thinking that her disrobing was an open invitation for them to come over here and grope her.

"No," he admitted, before groaning as she got his shirt completely unbuttoned and started to kiss his chest. "But I didn't come here alone. Someone was with me, and if she sees this she's going to--"

"Your friend is out back with my friends, enjoying all the free food she can get her hands on," Misaki said. She pulled his shirt off of his body, and he did not resist her. That was excellent; she was wearing his defenses down already. "She won't be coming in here any time soon. In fact I would bet that you're going to have to go out there and drag her out when you're ready to leave, unless she gets full before we're done."

"...Yeah, I'll probably have to drag her out kicking and screaming," he mumbled. When she started to unbutton his pants while straddling his leg and sliding her hips back and forth, he looked into her eyes. "Can I ask you one thing, and get an honest answer?"

"You can," she said, nodding while undoing his zipper. She slid off of his lap with some reluctance, but it was being done for a noble cause. She crouched down on the floor underneath the booth and slid his pants down his legs.

"I don't know why no one is reacting to this, but I'm pretty sure the girls in the uniforms are with you," he said. She just nodded, knowing this wasn't what he wanted to ask. "It seems like no one is in danger, so I'm just going to leave that alone. But I have to ask: why are you doing this here, with me?"

She was pleased that he didn't seem to be trying to come up with excuses or find a way out of doing this now. He'd already seemingly accepted that this was going to happen and she was going to do this. With his noted stubbornness and refusal to ever give up, she knew that he wouldn't be going along with this if he didn't want to do it. He was a healthy heterosexual young man with desires like anyone else, and when a beautiful woman with a mature body like hers offered herself up to him, he was as helpless to resist as anyone would have been.

He wanted to do it with her, because of course he did. But as he nearly always did, he put others in front of himself. That he would get pleasure out of this was obvious, but he wanted to know why she would initiate all of this. It was a serious question, and it deserved a serious answer. Misaki decided to give him one, even if he wouldn't understand it.

"Because you're my hero," she said simply as she threw his pants onto the opposite side of the booth and began to tug at his boxers. 

"But I don't get it," he said. "How can I be your hero? I've never even--"

"You might not realize why you're my hero, but do you doubt that you're my hero?" she countered. "Look into my eyes and tell me if you think I'm lying."

He looked down at her, and she hid nothing. She'd spent years hiding the depth of her feelings for him any time they ran into each other around Academy City and she had to react as if it was the first time they'd ever met, because to him that was the case. It felt incredibly freeing to look up at him and hold nothing back.

"No," he whispered, sounding affected by what he must have seen on her face. "No, you're not lying."

"I'm not," she said, nodding. Then she smirked and wrapped one gloved hand around his shaft, gently squeezing. He groaned, and then hissed as he banged his elbow on the table in his surprise. "You _are_ my hero. And I'm going to suck my hero's cock."

Misaki didn't have any firsthand experience doing this, but she'd done plenty of studying in preparation for this moment. Between consuming pornography, reading articles online and having members of her clique share their own experiences with her, she felt quite prepared to make this as pleasant for Kamijou as it was sure to be for her. It would be a memory she would cherish forever, and while he sadly wouldn't be able to remember any of it, she still wanted him to feel as good as he possibly could for as long as this stolen moment lasted.

She started by licking and kissing around the tip of his cock, knowing that it was said to be a particularly sensitive spot for males. Touma's reactions seemed to verify this, so she kept at it for a bit. Then she took the head between her lips and suckled at it, enjoying how it made him groan. She loved being so in control right now. Obviously she was used to being in control; Mental Out gave her the ability to take control of just about any situation and take over the mind of just about any person in Academy City, with a few notable exceptions.

This was new though. She was no stranger to men and even women making fools of themselves thanks to her busty body, but never before had she heard a man moan in pleasure while she favored him with her oral attention. And most importantly, it was _Touma_ who was groaning like that. It was Touma, her hero, that was groaning and grabbing onto the edge of the table as if in need of something to hold onto while she suckled at his cock and slowly started to bob her head.

While she appreciated the power of Mental Out and its many uses, she'd never felt quite as much pride as she felt now, drawing those pleasured sounds from Touma using nothing other than her mouth. It inspired her to work harder. She wanted to not only keep hearing those sounds but wanted Touma's sounds of pleasure to grow even louder and more intense, and that was why she sped up the bobbing of her head and took even more of Touma's hard cock into her mouth.

Remembering all of the information she'd gathered, she got her hands in on the act as well. She lightly stroked at the base of his shaft and rubbed his balls while continuing to work her way down, and the multi-point effort brought the desired result from Touma. He groaned louder, and Misaki bobbed faster. It was the old chicken and egg metaphor brought to life; the more enthusiastic Touma's reactions became, the more Misaki threw herself into the blowjob, which elevated his reactions in turn. They remained locked in that fun cycle for a few minutes before Touma shot out a warning.

"You should stop now," he said through a groan. That sounded like the worst suggestion Misaki had ever heard, and she tossed it aside with disdain so she could keep sucking his cock. "I'm serious! I-I'm going to cum soon!" 

Ah, so _that_ was his concern. He had nothing to worry about in that case. The moment that Misaki crouched down and got her first look at his cock, she'd decided she was going to suck him until he was done and swallow his load. She wasn't going to stop now.

Misaki kept sucking Touma, ignoring his protests and fighting off his feeble attempts to put his hands on her head and push her back. He gasped, muttered something that she couldn’t quite make out but sounded vaguely like ‘fortune!’, and then he was cumming in her mouth.

She didn’t pull back even then. No, she kept her lips sealed around his cock while he discharged in her mouth. She even stroked along his shaft some more to make sure she’d gotten everything that he had to give. Once he finally relaxed in the booth, having given her everything, Misaki finally pulled her mouth off of him and crawled back into the booth to sit down next to him. With cheeks puffed out, she cupped his chin and turned his head towards her, wanting there to be absolutely no chance of him missing what she was going to do next. Once she knew that she had his attention, she gulped down all of the seed that she had stored inside of her mouth. She scrunched her face in thought, and then nodded.

“I don’t know why everyone complains about that,” she said. “It didn’t taste half bad.” It was at least a partial truth. Despite the warnings she had decided to risk swallowing his load, wanting to impress him. It had gone down easily, and even if it had been disgusting it would have been worth it just to see this look on his face. He looked baffled and amazed.

“Am I dead?” he mumbled. “Is this just some kind of post-death vision or something?” He looked down at his hands and turned them over. “No, that can’t be it. I know what that feels like.” Misaki frowned, not enjoying that particular comment. The things her hero had been through! “It never felt half that good.”

She smiled, rather wanting to kiss him but feeling that he might not appreciate that straight after she’d sucked his cock and swallowed his semen. Instead she settled for tracing her gloved fingers down his heaving chest softly. He really had been through so much and saved so many people, her included. He rarely seemed to get rewarded properly for his heroism, but she was doing her part to change that today.

Okay, and she was also satisfying her own desires in the process. That didn’t make it any less of a reward for him, did it? Perhaps Misaka and the nun would disagree if they weren’t busy adding yet more items to a staggeringly large gekota collection and eating far more food than any one person should be able to eat in one sitting, respectively.

Neither Misaka or the nun were here though. It was just her and Touma. Well, it was her, Touma, many members of her clique, the people working in the café and the few other diners on hand, but it might as well have just been her and Touma as far as she was concerned.

“I’m nowhere near finished with you yet, hero,” she said sultrily while continuing to caress his chest. “As soon as you’re ready to go again, I’m going to take your nice big cock inside of me.”

Touma’s eyes lit up at her promise, and he groaned as she straddled his lap and rocked against his cock, grinding on him and trying to get him hard again. Any hint of doubt that he’d displayed earlier was long gone now. His hands were on her tits, groping them and playing with them. So many people had fantasized about getting their hands on her boobs, but it was Kamijou who had been given this great honor. With the look of awed concentration on his face as he rolled her breasts around in his hands and rubbed her nipples, he seemed to appreciate how great a privilege this was and was determined not to waste it.

To their mutual delight, it didn’t take much of the humping and groping before Touma’s cock was hard again and poking against Misaki’s thigh. She smiled when she felt it. It was gratifying to know that she aroused him so much. She knew she had a sexy body that made men drool and trip over themselves to try and please her without her even needing to rely on Mental Out, but none of those men mattered to her. _He_ mattered to her, and he wanted her. Even if he wouldn’t remember any of this, even if the next time they ran into each other he would look at her like he’d never seen her before in his life, she would always have this moment.

He might not remember it afterwards, but she would remember it forever. She would always remember shifting her body so she could lower her hips and take his cock inside of her. Misaki looked into his eyes as she sank down onto him, not wanting to miss the look on his face as it happened. Based on what she could see, she would say he felt exactly the same way about all of this as she did.

“Wow,” he whispered.

“Wow,” she echoed, grinning at him as she slowly moved her body and got used to having him inside of her. She’d had things inside of her before, of course; she was as curious as anyone else, plus she’d needed to make sure she was prepared for this before she put her plan into action. But she’d never had a real dick inside of her before, and it was a totally different feeling. Most importantly, this wasn’t just any penis. It was _his_. This was finally happening. At long last, she was fucking her hero.

Misaki didn’t allow her emotions to show. She wouldn’t. She wasn’t going to get emotional and ruin this perfect moment. Now that she’d finally put this plan in motion and made it a reality, she was going to enjoy it. She was going to fuck him.

She put her hands on the back of the booth behind his head and bounced in his lap, riding him as hard as she dared in the booth. For her first time having sex for real she thought she did a damn good job of it. She kept a steady pace and consistently pulled her hips up to drop back down onto him. Her ass smacked down against his thighs, creating a clapping sound in the otherwise silent café. The members of her clique watched on silently, cheering their queen on as she took what she wanted like always.

They weren’t the only ones who approved of what she was doing. Touma’s eyes were once again centered on her breasts, but this time they were making it even more impossible for him to look away. After all, who would be able to resist staring at her massive breasts bouncing along with her while she rode him?

“You can touch them, you know,” she said. “Touch them as much as you want. They’re all yours, my hero.”

Touma took her up on her offer. He reached up to cup her breasts and squeezed them roughly. Normally she would not have approved of someone grabbing her breasts so hard, but Touma was the lone exception. He was welcome to grab them as roughly as he liked.

“Yes, that’s it! Keep squeezing them!” she said, egging him on. “Squeeze them hard! Let everyone in here watch as you play with them!”

It was something of a risk to draw his attention back to the reality that they were not alone and had a crowd watching them, but fortunately he was too far gone to care about that. He not only didn’t back off, he leaned his head in and began to nuzzle her breasts. He shook his face from side to side in her bouncing cleavage and then took one of her nipples between his lips and suckled it.

Misaki giggled and combed her fingers through his spiky hair, making it stick up even more than it normally did. Kamijou still probably didn’t have any clue what had hit him, but he’d stopped worrying about why she was doing this and wasn’t even concerned with the crowd watching them. She’d gotten him to forget about all else and enjoy this afternoon with her, which was everything she could have wanted.

Well, it admittedly would have been nice if he’d remembered all of this the next day, but she knew that was too much to ask for. And besides, maybe there could be a bright side to the gap in his memory where she was concerned. That he was going to forget all about this meant that she could create another scenario and do all of this again with him, and he would be just as adorably stunned by her actions as he had been today. It honestly sounded like a lot of fun.

Thoughts of future encounters with her hero weren’t relevant right now though. She’d finally made this happen after years of wishing to be united with the young man who had done so much for her, even if he couldn’t remember doing any of it, and she wanted to soak it in. She was determined to make sure that this first encounter ended every bit as memorably as it had begun. He might not remember it but she always would, and she wanted to make a memory worthy of this momentous occasion.

Misaki fucked him hard; she moved her body more demandingly than it was accustomed to, and she knew her seldom used muscles would make her pay for it when she woke up the next morning. It was worth it though. She usually avoided any form of physical activity when at all possible. That was what her followers were for. But this was one thing that she would permit no one but her to handle, and dropping down onto her hero’s lap and feeling his cock fill her formerly virgin pussy was just the sort of physical activity worth her time and effort.

Touma kept his mouth on her breasts, moving from one tit to the other frequently and sucking on her nipples while she rode his cock. He also continued to grope and squeeze her breasts themselves, much to their shared pleasure. Touma loved her breasts, and Misaki loved how much he loved them. He was welcome to lavish as much attention on her chest as he liked.

While Misaki had fingered herself to orgasm several times and climaxed with the benefit of toys even more often, her orgasm was still a surprise when it hit her this time. The reason for that was it was so much stronger than anything she’d felt before that the sensations were almost unrecognizable. Was this really even the same thing? It seemed hard to believe that what she could make herself feel and how Touma’s cock made her feel were technically given the same label, because one could hardly be compared to the other.

She knew that it was about more than just the purely physical sensations of driving her body down onto an actual cock. That was certainly _part_ of it, but if you were to take this exact same cock and put it on anyone else it would not have made her feel the same way. It would have been pleasant, because it _was_ a nice cock, but a huge factor that contributed to the toe-curling pleasure she experienced was just who that cock belonged to. She’d wanted to do this with Touma for years now, and she was finally making it happen. When the waves of pleasure washed over her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, she knew that there was no one else that could have made her feel this way and no one else she would have accepted as a partner. Misaki demanded only the best, and only Touma would do.

She wanted him to know this. That was why, when she came, it was not with muttered obscenities or mindless cries of pleasure. No, when she orgasmed she put her mouth right next to his ear and said just one thing.

“ _Touma!_ ”

He gasped and jerked beneath her, and at first she wondered if it was because she had used his name for the first time. But no, while that might have been part of it, the far bigger reason why he was grunting and squeezing her breasts with increased strength was that his own orgasm was quickly approaching. Misaki realized it shortly before it began, and it made her breath catch in her throat.

"Are you going to cum?" she asked, putting her hands on his cheeks and looking into his eyes. They were barely open, and she could see how much he was concentrating. No doubt he was trying to hold back and keep this going for as long as possible, but he was losing that battle. Reluctantly, he nodded. But there was no need for him to be reluctant. This wasn't something to be upset about; this was something to be excited about. Touma cumming inside of her was something to celebrate!

"Do it!" she shouted, putting all of the eroticism she could muster and all of the desire she felt for him into her voice. She wanted this, and she wanted it _now_. "Cum! Cum inside of me, Touma!" He shook his head, but groaned all the same. He was still resisting, but he wouldn't be able to do so for much longer. " _Do it!_ " she insisted. "Cum in me, my hero!"

Touma squeezed her breasts harder, and with a grunt that could have been the sound of his defeat, his pleasure or both intertwined, his hips jerked beneath her and he began to cum inside of her. Misaki gave a happy squeal at having her wish granted. The orgasm she'd gotten had been amazing, but this was equally special to her in its own way.

Misaki did not pull his cock out of her and did not get off of his lap even after he had finished cumming inside of her. This had been an incredible moment that not only met her hopes and expectations but surpassed them, and she was not willing to let go of it just yet.

One of the members of her clique stepped out of the background from which she'd been observing in silence, and bent down to whisper into Misaki's ear. She listened, then shook her head. With great reluctance, she sat up off of Touma's cock and got to her feet.

"Apparently your companion has devoured all of the hot food this cafe can prepare, so it appears we must end our dalliance here for now," she said. "You might want to clean yourself up, unless you want her to be quite angry with you when she comes back inside."

He grabbed at his head out of instinct and then scrambled up to clean himself up so he could get dressed.

"Uh, am I going to see you again?" he asked, looking over at her while he pulled his pants back up.

"I have no doubt that you will," she said, smiling. When they did he wouldn't remember her, or this, but she would make sure that this was not the last time they saw each other, or the last time they did this.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
